


Happy 2019, Cajun

by Jehilew



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehilew/pseuds/Jehilew
Summary: In which Rogue wishes her Cajun a happy new year!





	Happy 2019, Cajun

**Author's Note:**

> Lifeseverchanging, this is for you:) It's clearly past the new year, but I saw you talking about a rough start to 2019 yesterday, so I whipped this out for you, a little good year wish from me to you:)

Rogue slowly awakens to the solid warmth of her husband's long, lean body snuggled along the curve of hers, his thighs tucked under her rear, their feet tangled. His arm is curled heavy and lax over her waist, hand loosely cupped over her breasts, his other arm under her head, and his heart's a steady thump at her back, his breath soft, even puffs into her neck.

She's waking up with an ever-present splitting headache, too, but _whatever_ about that. The sheer delicious sensory overload by far outweighs the pain pulsing at her temples from the device allowing her to enjoy him this way.

She's waited half her life for moments like this right here, and she's positively _yearned_ for half of that time to have moments like this with _him_. She'll take a headache for this forever, and damn well live in it.

She closes her eyes and shifts back a little more into him, her hand snaking up over his. It feels early, though without getting up to look at the digital clock on his nightstand (which she absolutely is _not_ about to do), she doesn't know for certain. With the black-out treatments on the windows, it could be full blazing noon, and they'd still be cocooned in darkness.

Such is the life married to a professional thief, she supposes.

Not that it matters, and not that she's complaining. She's perfectly happy right where she is, naked and snug in her also _very_ naked Cajun's hold, and feels no compunction to remedy their current situation.

She leans back into him, arching her body to push her backside into his groin. He hums low and thick in his sleep and noses her neck, his erection pressing into her cheek.

She smiles and bites her lip at his instinctive reaction, giving him a little wiggle of her hips to wake him up. He responds immediately, twitching against her backside again as he stirs awake to press drowsy, open kisses over her shoulder. She slips an arm back around his neck, and practically purrs for him as he palms and rubs her breasts.

He quickly takes over the moment, shifting up to kiss her lips as his hand slips down over her thighs, hooking his arm behind her knee and lifting her leg up to give him wide open access. His breath catches over her mouth as he pushes in, and she grins wide as she tilts back to take him.

"Mornin', Cajun, and happy new year," she giggles softly at his groan as he sets his pace, and she pulls his head down to wish him happy 2019, and then some.

 


End file.
